the robot wars
by alternative writer
Summary: sonic and his friends are getting some rest after the battle for freedom HQ and Eggman hasn't done any thing yet but then when all was well a,new evil super-villian rises from Mobius's past rises and starts a war to end all wars.......i own some character
1. Chapter 1

chapter1:prolog before the war

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic and co. they are the property of Sega I own only a few characters which you will know about in the coming chapters.

This is my first sonic fic so I may have screwed up a bit, but I will try to do the other chapters more nicely then this one. The events of this story take place after sonic issue# 191.

Sonic and his friends were getting some rest after the battle for Freedom HQ.

At New Mobotropolis:

Sonic was in his room resting while Rotor and Tails were with N.I.C.O.L.E. in the lab. The princess was in the throne room. While the others were someplace else doing something.

and his bumbling nephew Snively were in New Megapolis thinking of a plan to destroy sonic and co.

But, our story doesn't starts in New Megapolis or New Mobotropolis, but at the Floating Island.

July 17th, 2236-5:00 AM-Floating Island, The Altar Of The Master Emerald

At the Floating Island:

Knuckles The Echidna, guardian of the Floating Island, sits at The Altar Of The Master Emerald.

Knuckles is recalling the recent events of his becoming Enerjak and his father Locke's death.

``How….how can this have happened ``, the echidna thought in his mind.

``I shouldn't have listened to finitevus`` Knuckles thought.

``then…..then dad wouldn't have to sacrifice his life for me, it's all my fault`` knuckles thought and felt like sobbing but his thought was interrupted by a sudden outburst of noise and he was shaken by what seemed like an earthquake, but it was not……..

``what the.......`` knuckles said surprised by the noise, he was hardly able to keep his balance, then he heard a voice.

``AT LONG LAST I AM FREE! ``said the voice ,however the voice wasn't like anything living it was something living it sounded mechanical like a robot's voice it sounded very deep and very very sinister, and it had a kind of chilly feeling in it.

Knuckles tried to identify the speaker but the smoke that had appeared obstructed his view, when it cleared he saw what had caused this………….

``What are you``, knuckles asked horrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's the end of the first chapter, I apologize for it being short but I will make the coming chapters longer, please review and tell me how you like it. all types of criticism are welcomed tell me which points you liked and which you didn't so I can make the coming chapters better.

Now for a sneak peak of the coming chapter: the main super-villain and my first owned character is introduced and he has plans to take over the Floating Island and then the entire planet Mobius!, you have to wait for the second chapter to come to find out the super villain's name and his{actually he's an it}and his diabolical plans to take over Mobius and then possibly the universe!,the question for now is:what lies in store for our heroes?


	2. intorducing drosama the main villian

chapter1:prolog before the war

Disclaimer: I do not own sonic and co. they are the property of Sega I own only a few characters which you will know about in the coming chapters.

This is my first sonic fic so I may have screwed up a bit, but I will try to do the other chapters more nicely then this one. The events of this story take place after sonic issue# 191.

Sonic and his friends were getting some rest after the battle for Freedom HQ.

At New Mobotropolis:

Sonic was in his room resting while Rotor and Tails were with N.I.C.O.L.E. in the lab. The princess was in the throne room. While the others were someplace else doing something.

and his bumbling nephew Snively were in New Megapolis thinking of a plan to destroy sonic and co.

But, our story doesn't starts in New Megapolis or New Mobotropolis, but at the Floating Island.

July 17th, 2236-5:00 AM-Floating Island, The Altar Of The Master Emerald

At the Floating Island:

Knuckles The Echidna, guardian of the Floating Island, sits at The Altar Of The Master Emerald.

Knuckles is recalling the recent events of his becoming Enerjak and his father Locke's death.

``How….how can this have happened ``, the echidna thought in his mind.

``I shouldn't have listened to finitevus`` Knuckles thought.

``then…..then dad wouldn't have to sacrifice his life for me, it's all my fault`` knuckles thought and felt like sobbing but his thought was interrupted by a sudden outburst of noise and he was shaken by what seemed like an earthquake, but it was not……..

``what the.......`` knuckles said surprised by the noise, he was hardly able to keep his balance, then he heard a voice.

``AT LONG LAST I AM FREE! ``said the voice ,however the voice wasn't like anything living it was something living it sounded mechanical like a robot's voice it sounded very deep and very very sinister, and it had a kind of chilly feeling in it.

Knuckles tried to identify the speaker but the smoke that had appeared obstructed his view, when it cleared he saw what had caused this………….

``What are you``, knuckles asked horrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's the end of the first chapter, I apologize for it being short but I will make the coming chapters longer, please review and tell me how you like it. all types of criticism are welcomed tell me which points you liked and which you didn't so I can make the coming chapters better.

Now for a sneak peak of the coming chapter: the main super-villain and my first owned character is introduced and he has plans to take over the Floating Island and then the entire planet Mobius!, you have to wait for the second chapter to come to find out the super villain's name and his{actually he's an it}and his diabolical plans to take over Mobius and then possibly the universe!,the question for now is:what lies in store for our heroes?


End file.
